WTF TAILOR SWIFT NINJA UNICORN SEXY ASS KITTY CAT
by Mak8907
Summary: Finally went back and fixed all of my mistakes. Dont even know what i was trying to say in some of them. Now she can die in a more comprehensive fashion. :P


Thank you ecokitty for the ispiration of a beautifully awesome crack fic. based on your very own, 'Why I dislike this pairing.' :3

HI ERR'BODY, MA NAME IS WTF TAILOR SWIFT NINJA UNICORN SEXY ASS MCKITTY CAT. BUT YOU CAN CALL ME AUSTIN! INGNORE THE FACT THAT MY NAME IS AWESOME AND I CAN'T STOP YELLING, IM REALLY YOUR AVERAGE EVERYDAY NORMAL GHOST GIRL. TEE F***ING HEE! BE CHARMED BY MY NYAN CAT RAIMBOW EYES AND MATCHING HAIR WITH A GHOST FORM THAT WEARS WHAT LOOKS LIKE A TWO PIECE BIKINI. ITS ACTUALLY HAZMAT BTW. ANYWAY I

AM CURRENTLY IN THE WORST SITUATION OF MY LIFE. COULD YOU BELIEVE THAT I WAS RIPPED AWAY FROM MY HONEY PANCAKE MUFFIN, DANNY PHANTOM? I WAS AT SCHOOL MINDING MY OWN BISNATCH (LOL, I HEARD SOMEONE CALL ME THAT AND THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY HOW THEY WOULD CALL ME 'BUSINESS' IN SUCH A WEIRD WAY) ABOUT TO RAPE- I MEAN MAKE THE HELL OUT WITH HIM, WHEN ALL OF THE SUDDEN, THOSE BAD WHITE GUYS (EVEN THOUGH WON OF THEM IS BLACK, LOL) CAUGHT ME IN A THERMOS. I WAS LIKE, "WTF" AND THEN I WAS RELEASED OUT IN THE WOODS WHERE THEY LEFT ME. RIGHT WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO GO GHOST, THEY ZAPPED ME WITH A TV REMOTE. JERKS.

I'VE ALRADY BEN ATTACKED BY LIKE 10 BEARS!

(divided by 10)

THEY WERE SOOOO BIG AND WOOD HAVE SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ANYONE, EVEN PROBABLY DANNY. BUT I WAS SO AWESOME THAT IT RAN AWAY.

(the bear's train of thought: "I don't feel like poisoning myself today. Imma go eat some more fish.")

NOW I JUST GOT TO FIND MY WAY BACK TO DANNY! MAYBE A Gerst plapla..." falls down unconsious. 10 darts sticking out of multiple areas on her person.

Up walked Skulker with a big grin on his face. "Yes, Danny said he'd pay me BIG if i finished the job. Muahahahahaha!"

Here's what's really been going on recently:

Danny was having another normal day at school. Everything had been going pretty well for him lately. Ever since the world had found out who he was it felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Bully's didn't bully, populars didn't scoff, parents didn't shoot him, nor did the Guys in White, and even Jazz was getting better aim.

The only problem were the girls... EVERYWHERE! But let me back-track a little. He'd been pretty sure that Amity Park's population grew quite significantly in the last few months since The Asteroid Incident. Finally being recognized as the true ghost capital of the world and now birth place of it's savior, people had been eager to come and meet the ghost boy. People had moved in from all around the world. It was amazing.

Now, back to the girls. They had been crazy! Danny now had to use his ghost powers just to get anywhere because the local 'Danny Phantom Phan Club' kept a 24/7 surveillance of the streets and skies just so they could stalk the crap out of him. He almost never stayed at his house too much anymore, for obvious reasons, and often spent the night in his newly constructed lair in the Ghost Zone. The portal of which was turned off and required all ten digits of fingers and three precise toes from any of the Fentons, Sam, or Tucker, to open and turn on. Danny always had the portable ghost portal handy on him with a new feature that sent him back to Amity Park.

But nothing would have prepared him for what happened at the new museum wing. It had all kinds of ghost related stuff, unfortunately including one piece of which was Vlad's old ghost portal. Some very smart and obsessive girl had snuck in at night, set up the whole thing and turned it on. You can go ahead and guess where she was when the power activated. Also unfortunate was that it messed her up a little (more) in the head giving her AlwaysYellingiosis and mental retardation.

These were side effects from the fact that Vlad obviously missed a few things when recontructing the ghost portal out of Jack's notes from the first horrible version. The one in which Maddie had just so happened to have gone over after Vlad copied them. The fact that it worked at all was a bit of a miracle.

The side effects also brought a little of her new personality to her apperance, causing her to look absolutely ridiculous. (she had recently been watching too much nyan cat) Thinking she was... well, "I'M SO F***ING HOT, DANNY WILL SHERLY HAVE SEX WITH ME NOW, AND DON'T CALL ME SHERLY!" Yes... uhh. Anyway, she broke into the school the next day and here's what really happened:

"DANNY LETS DO IT!"

There, at the end of the hallway was probably the scariest things Danny had ever seen: a phan-girl with ghost powers.

"Uhh, Sam?" Danny was panicking like crazy and really needed back-up at the moment because he couldn't think straight. Just trying to fathom the fact that some crazy person now had the abilities of a ghost left Danny with a blank stare of terror.

"You want I should call the Guys in White? They did offer their assistance to you a while ago and this is technically a ghost emergency." Sam pulled out a pure white walkie out of her bag, guessing the obvious.

Danny immediately tranformed and took the walkie from Sam, then proceeded to shout at the device, "GTFOver here!"

Danny, now sort of thinking straight, jumped into the air and hoped that the former useless branch of the government would hurry.

"COME AT ME BRO!" shouted the demon from the end of the hall, "I want to show you my moves." She winked

Danny felt a shutter pass threw his entire being. 'Oh god, please help me.'

Once Sam put away the radio, she pulled out an ecto-gun. This gun was one of the Fentons newer, more powerful, more effective versions, and what made it a nice addition to the weapons vault was that it didn't effect Danny at all.

Speaking of which, Danny was currently avoiding an oncoming charge from the ghost girl by shifting slightly to the left. This in turn gave him a look at Sam with her offensive artillery. "Sam? What the heck is that?"

"What, you expect me to keep watching all your fights? Besides..." she aimed and fired at the girl sneaking up of her boyfriend, "... I have to protect what's mine."

Trying not to think about everyone treating him like an object, Danny turned around to continue, now a little releived that he had some effective back-up.

Thankfully the Guys in White decided to show up shortly after and took her out with a suprise attack. They were a little more useful now-a-days thanks to the upgrades they received from the Fenton family. After they captured her. Danny was feeling hopeful "Are you going to kill her?" He was almost begging.

"No, we don't have jurisdiction for it. Buuuut, if you really want, we could toss her in the woods." That sounded almost satisfiying, but he new where he could find someone with enough juristiction to do whatever they felt like.

"Oh, hey, when you release her, zap her with this." Sam tossed over the Plasmius Maximus.

Later that day. "Hey Skulker, I got a job for you, and if you would be so kind as to accept, I'll help you get a bunch of Vlad's old tech." Danny had a hint of a Dan smile curling in his lips.

Mean while on Mars, Vlad sneezed and there was now 'Life on Mars.'

Finally fixed the parts that don't flow.

And this was something to help me get back into writing so that i can do a good job on my 'Danny Dies!' story. My brain hasn't really been too helpful on getting stuff done and working and trying to get enough sleep for work has been annoying as ****...


End file.
